


Don't Worry. You'll Be Safe. [Valki Week 2019-Day 2 Stranded!]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Stranded, valki week, valkyrie and loki trapped in jotunheim with no means of contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Fleeing from an attack struck on the center of Jotunheim and severely wounded, Loki and Brunhilde (Valkyrie) escape and hide in a cave by the wreckage of their ship.





	Don't Worry. You'll Be Safe. [Valki Week 2019-Day 2 Stranded!]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked, commented, reblogged, told your neighbors and friends about it, whatever it took! I love to write but it makes it more special when there are others who enjoy reading it.  
Only five more days of Valki week, but I'm just getting started.Here we go! Day 2! ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW MR KRABS?  


“Brun,” Loki holds out his hand for her and moans, “don’t-don’t leave.” 

“I’ll be back,” she grasps his hand and tries to gently pry herself off. Surprisingly, Loki has a firm grip on her. “I promise. I’ll go get help and everything will be alright.” 

Brunhilde sees Loki’s face in the campfire and fights back the feeling of panic resurfacing. His once bright blue eyes that's full of life, full of humor and wit is dimming. The longer they wait in this cold, damp cave in Jotunheim, the bigger chance Loki has of not surviving. 

“No,” he winces and grips the wound on his side. His breathing stutters as he attempts to speak and finding it difficult to get out more than a few words at a time.“It’s dangerous. Please, just stay.” 

“And wait for you to die?” Brunhilde’s voice booms so loud, it makes the cave echo. “I’m not gonna do that. I saw some lights up ahead and the storm died down. If I don’t leave now, there’s no chance you’ll make it back home.” She feels a few tears welling up and blinks them back. 

She searches what bags they have left and pulls out a watch. She sets the timer and hands it to him.

“Twenty minutes.” Covering her hand over his, she leans down and kisses Loki on the cheek. Brunhilde’s thumb presses on the START button and stands up. “Time me,” she says and takes off and out of the cave. 

A sudden burst of cold wind hits her face and she buries her face deeper in her coat. Brunhilde counts backwards in her head with each stride she makes.  _ Nineteen minutes and forty seconds...thirty-nine...thirty eight..thirty-seven...  _

She’s starting to realize that it might take longer than twenty minutes. Brunhilde picks up her pace. She’s been through harder trials with the Valkyrior than this.

_ Eighteen minutes and fifteen seconds...fourteen...thirteen… _ She takes a look back feeling like she’s not making any progress based on the distance from where she’s at and the cave. 

When she turns around, her heart stops and she freezes in her tracks. 

A pack of six wolves with glowing red eyes and grey fur glare her way. 

Brunhilde’s heart sinks and she searches for her knife. She switches her footing and prepares herself for a fight.

The bigger one in the middle, lowers his head and pounces forward. Brunhilde holds out her weapon preparing for impact. 

All five of them follow behind and they dart forward. She counts down what time she has left

_ Eighteen minutes and three seconds...two seconds... _

Before she reaches one, the wolves split off into two lines. One by one, they veer off to the side and run past her. Brunhilde whips her head around and follows where they’re headed. Her panic increases when she realizes they weren’t paying attention to her, but the cave. Brunhilde picks up her pace and follows behind. She has to think fast and scrambles for a strategy to hold them back. She does the next thing she can do. 

“LOKI!” She shouts as she gets closer to the mouth of the cave and snapping Loki out of his trance. She sees Loki’s head perk up and his eyes open wide at the pack of wolves suddenly crowding the cave.

Brunhilde fumbles in her pockets and finds a dagger stashed in one of the pockets. She pulls back her knife over her shoulder, ready to take aim and drive it through the first wolf that reaches Loki. The pack turn their attention to Brunhilde and their let out a loud snarl that reveal their long white teeth. Brunhilde searches for an opening, but all but one of them are blocking the opening of the cave. It’s almost as if they’re trying to keep _ her _ out! 

The wolf in the middle crouches down and darts forward. The wolf is too close for her to strike and she has to resort to her speed. Brunhilde charges forward and grips on to the wolf’s neck. Pushing it back right before it snaps its teeth in her face. The wolf knocks her on her back but she manages to use the leverage to kick the wolf off. Two other wolves follow behind and jump forward that Brunhilde manages to dodge.

There! She found the opening she needed and dives into the cave. She can hear the patter of the paws of the wolves following her behind and their deep booming barks. Brunhilde spots one of the wolves (the alpha?) nearly inches from Loki’s face. The wolf picks up its head and lets out a low snarl. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her dagger. The wolf barks viciously and leaps forward. 

“No!” 

Loki lets out a shout loud enough to echo in the cave. 

Just as she’s ready to fling the knife, she halts in her pace. Like someone ordered them to, the wolf stops mid-air and halts in its pace while letting out a loud yelp. There’s an odd and eerie sense of calmness in the air that wasn’t there before. 

Brunhilde notices that all of the other wolves have followed behind and lower their heads. They let out a small whimper and break apart from Brunhilde with their tails between their legs. Each of them circle the cave and all gingerly gather around Loki.

Their entire behavior has changed and they all seem very cautious around the both of them and unsure what to do next. One of them moves in closer, sniffs Loki’s wound and lets out a soft whine. 

“What the hell?” Brunhilde approaches Loki and takes a closer look at the strange and suddenly domesticated dogs. 

“These wolves have harnesses,” Brunhilde says, taking notice at the leather bands secured around their bodies. 

“Palace...Wolves,” Loki breathes. 

“Right,” she sighs in relief. “They’re trained sled dogs.” She notices the way the smaller one presses his head under Loki’s hand and nudges him for a pat. “And recognize their crowned prince, apparently.” 

“Frost giant magic..:I suppose.” Loki gives a weak smile. 

Brunhilde crouches down at one of the dogs and study how familiar they act around Loki. She holds out her hand and smiles when one of them presses their muzzle against her palm. Jotunheim is full of so many mysteries and it’s a shame Asgard never bothered to make good relations with them. 

“Could they help us go to the village up ahead?” Brunhilde asks. 

“If someone knows how to direct them,” Loki sucks in a sharp breath, “or they have someone to follow.”

“Like an alpha?” She says, an idea sparking. 

Finding difficulty in speaking, Loki simply nods. 

Brunhilde leaves the cave and returns to the wreckage of their ship. She finds a piece of rubble flat enough to hold Loki and some chains long enough to use as a harness. She grasps Loki under his arms and carefully sets Loki across their improvised sled, careful not to open any wounds. 

Not knowing what to do next, she watches the curious pups studying her move and she holds up the chain in hopes they understand. In an instant, the dogs assemble in their places and wait for her command. 

Fortunately, sled wolves aren’t too different from Pegasuses. It takes several attempts, but she manages to find a way to loop the chain around their leather harnesses and clamp everything together with a bent piece of metal. It’s not the most sophisticated way to do it, but it should hold them. 

Before she takes the front of the pack, Brunhilde resets the timer Loki still has grasped in his hand. 

“Twenty minutes.” She gives a swift peck to Loki’s temple. “Time me,” Brunhilde moves to the front of the pack and readies herself.

Loki presses the button, says, “Go,” and like a whip, the pack takes off and follow Brunhilde’s lead with Loki riding in the back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  



End file.
